In Love With The Flatchested Bookworm
by hollow-words
Summary: "Yes, Maka, yes, I do like you...I...I actually...I love you" He said, and blushed, "But...Maka...do you like me?" Maka x Soul Multichapter fluff. Complete
1. Flutes and Towels

"Soul!"

"Right," He replied, he quickly transformed into his weapon form. She spun him around, and stopped, getting a tight hold on the scythe. She sprinted towards the monster and aimed for it's heart, it moved to the side, so it only had a rip on it's arm. She quickly ran behind it, got a running start, and tried to get at it's neck, but it turned around and it's arm swung and hit Maka in the stomach, sending her flying, when she landed on the ground, she rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Maka! Are you okay!"

"Ya, I'm fine" she said, and quickly returned to the fight.

. . . . .

"Ahh" Soul sighed, as they walked home down the golden bleached street on a particularly warm April sunset, "Piece of cake" he said

"Huh, ya, except for my stomcach" Maka added.

"Hm, speaking of cake..." he hinted, his stomach grumbled, perfectly on que,

"DON'T." She said, her index finger almost jabbing his eye, "I'm not making you a 3rd one!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just joking" He said, quikly holding his arms up in defense.

Soul had always loved Maka, he had quickly fallen head-over-heels for her the first time they met. Maka, however, had only recently realized that she might love him.

. . . . .

Maka prepared herself for the bitter cold, and quickly hopped out of the shower, shivering profusely. _The bathroom was by far the most cold room in the house! _She thought to herself. She dried herself off in a hurry, failing completely to stop the cold drops of water from running down her chest and legs. She knocked on Soul's door, answered by an annoyed grunt,

"Soul, can I come in?" She asked,

"Whatever" He replied, half distracted,

As she opened the door she noticed Soul working on his school essay, and tried to be as silent as possible.

"Try to make it quick, okay?" He mumbled, and continued scrawling messy words onto his paper. Maka smiled at this, _Thank god he's started on his essay, it's due tomorrow!_

"Sure, Soul...Oh ya, have you seen my blue pajama shirt in here? I think it got mixed in with your laundry..."

"Uhh...I think it's on my closet floor, just look around in there" He said, momentarily looking up from his work, he smiled to himself, she looked so cute with her hair dripping from the shower, and beads of water rolling off her nose to the floor.

"Thanks," She said, went to his closet, turned on the light and started looking. _Geez, his closet sure is messy! I'll never find my shirt in here! _After much furious rummaging and discouraged sighs, she finally found the shirt she'd been looking for, and thanked him,

"No problem" He replied, turning around to smile at her, he immediately blushed, seeing that the towel had become quite loose around her chest, showing off a bit of cleavage. She looked at him with curious eyes, and tilted her head to one side, then looked down at herself. When she realized about the towel, she felt her cheeks grow hot, and she quickly put a hand over that area, and hurried outside his room. _Oh my god that was so embarrassing! _She thought, _I'll NEVER live that down!_

She sprinted to her room and got changed in the baggy pajama shirt that had caused so much embarrassment, and a pair of short p.j. shorts, and put her hair in a messy bun. With that done, she finished her Language Arts homework (she was in french, as was Soul), started to boil water for their dinner- pasta with meat sauce- and got out a small black case, and a worn out music book, she had decided to practice her flute. She had played flute since she was 4, and always thought of it as a wonderful way to relax herself. She flopped down on her bed, flipped to her new favorite song, and began to blow out the soft, sweet melody.

Soul had just finished his essay and packed everything up for tomorrow when he heard the gentle song emitting from her room. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

Soon the song stopped, and his eyes opened, he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Just in time for dinner," she said as he burst through the door,

"Heh...ya" He blushed, and sat down at the kitchen table as she set down the plates.

His drooled at the mouthwatering smell coming from the pasta, and quickly scarfed it down, getting up for seconds.

"It's not good to eat that fast, Soul" She nagged

He sighed "Maka, stop being so annoying!" he said, and quickly realized that what he'd just said sounded really rude "It's just good, so I can't help it" he added quickly "You bet your 'cool' ass it is!" She said, using her fingers to put quotes on 'cool', and returned to eating. _Oh Maka,_ He thought _How could I ever have fallen in love with you so easily?_ He smirked.


	2. Blame It All On Lord Death

She sighed, remembering last night, _I wonder if he could ever like a girl like me...wait, but do I even like him? I dunno, every time he turns into a scythe, my heart flutters a little, I wonder if it's love, or just excitement for a fight...no I think...it might...be love_. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Soul take a seat next to her,

"You don't think we're going to be dissecting again, do you?"

She sighed, "Soul, what do you think? we're in Stein's class, on a Tuesday, when have we come into class, on a Tuesday, and not dissected something? OF COURSE WE'RE DISSECTING AGAIN!" None of the kids around her noticed for the room was already full of chattering teens.

"Ya, I know...just wishful thinking..."

She decided against making an insulting comeback, and went back to her thinking. _But last night, when I got my shirt, and he looked at me, he blushed...he wouldn't have blushed at my towel becoming loose if he didn't like me...if he didn't like me he just would've said something like "Hey Tiny Tits, your towel's showing off your nothings" Or something like that, so he MUST like me...I guess I'll just have to come up with a plan to prove it... _With that, her mind was racing, all throughout the dissection, and the whole school day, and she had finally come up with a plan.

. . . . .

The school day was almost over, the bell was just about to ring, when Sid assigned them another big essays, the class sighed and shuffled to the front of the room to get their assignment and leave for the day. Just as they were leaving, Maka decided this was the right time to carry out her plan.

"Maka, can you hurry it up, I'm gonna be late for basketball with Black Star!" Soul whined,

"Alright, alright, hold your horses, Dr. RushThroughLife, I'm almost ready" She snapped back

Soul sighed, Maka finished get the few books from her locker and and closed it up,

"Alright, let's go" She said and they started walking. When they were a few meters from the doors of the school, she "tripped" over her feet, sending her books flying, but right before she fell on the ground, Soul caught hold of her, when she looked up, she noticed their noses were almost touching

"Heh..." She laughed nervously, "Thanks, Soul..." he blushed, his face turning as red as his ruby eyes,

"Anytime" He whispered, Maka found herself closing the distance between herself and Soul, but right before their lips touched, Lord Death came in, shouting

"Hey hey hey, guys, how are you doing!" As he danced, then shoved his large, gloved fingers, in the shape of a peace sign, in their faces, "I see you two were having a little 'moment' here, well, I won't disturb you, have a good day, Maka and Soul!" He said, and danced back down the halls, _Dammit! Why, Lord Death? Why do you HAVE to have such perfect timing? _Maka thought to herself, Soul gave her a small cough, interrupting her thoughts, and said,

"Well, I guess we'd better be going home now, huh?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"Ya" She sighed, really upset that they had ALMOST kissed, but the moment had to be so comically ruined, _I wonder if I'll ever get my chance!_ She wondered, and started collecting her books, _I guess I'll just have to think of more plans_ She decided, and they set off for home.


	3. It Must Be All That A1 Sauce

Maka finished her essay, and continued thinking on how she could see if Soul liked her, but gave up trying after a while, and decided to be spontaneous.

Maka marched into Soul's room, to find him shirtless, not that she cared, she'd seen him shirtless countless times before,

"Soul, I need to know, do you like me?" She demanded,

"W-What? Like you? I-I um...Is that the dinners I hear? Oops, I meant dinner, there's not multiple dinners, hahaha...um, I better go get that doorbell!" He stuttered, and sprinted towards the closed door,

"Um...Soul?" Maka said, kind of concerned, but it was too late, Soul had already ran, head first into the door, Maka sighed, and carried him onto the couch, so when we woke up, he wouldn't repeat the door incident, also to that maybe the smell of dinner could wake him up.

When Soul was nice and comfy on the couch, Maka started making a big dinner for them, it kept her quite busy so she couldn't think about her Soul mission. When she was done, she admired her lovely work: Mashed potatoes with rosemary, green beans, salad with a pomegranate vinaigrette, and steak with A1 sauce, all together, it was a feast fit for a soul eater.

"Soul, wake up, you have to eat dinner now" She said, gently shaking him,

"Not now, Maka, me trying to sleep to get out of the embarrassing stuffs" _Heh, nice grammer, Soul_ she thought,

"Soul! I need to know, do you like me?" She snapped,

"I-I...umm...I n-need to sleep" He stuttered, and quickly fell deeper into sleep. _Oh well, only one thing to do when he gets like this_ She sighed, remembering what happened last time she did this. She went into the kitchen and got out a huge pot, then went to the sink and filled it with icy water, finally, she walked to Soul, carrying the overly-heavy pot, and heaved it over, and onto his face, the cold water splashing all over him, he jumped up and started screaming at her,

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, GREAT, NOW I'M ALL WET, MAKA! WHY'D YOU DO THIS, I WAS-"

"It's time for dinner" she said, trying to keep her cool, "Besides, if I didn't do that, you would've slept till morning"

"Ugh, fine, let me get dressed, I'll be there in a second" He sighed, and dragged himself into his room, shivering the whole way. She chuckled to herself and sat down for dinner.

When Soul was finally ready, he plopped himself down and started stuffing his face, as always, Maka sighed and set down her fork and knife,

"Soul-"

"Ya ya, I know, don't eat like that, it's unhealthy" He mumbled, he sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he felt that it would be mean to keep her waiting like this, "Yes, Maka, yes, I do like you...I...I actually...I love you" He said, and blushed, "But...Maka...do you like me?"

"Umm...well, I-I mean, of course I l-like you, S-Soul, you're my w-weapon..." She stuttered, and found something very interesting on her lap to stare at,

"Maka, you know what I mean, do you, well, like me like me...do you... love me?"

"Soul..."


	4. IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS!

"Soul...YES! YES OF COURSE I DO, SOUL!" She admitted, she got out of her chair, and so did he, she flung herself at him, and they both landed on the floor, Maka ontop of Soul, "I do, Soul! I love you!" She squealed, and leaned in to kiss him, he tasted tangy, like A1 sauce,

"Maka..." Soul said, when they parted for breath, "When did you become such a good kisser?"

"About 2 minutes ago" She said, she smiled and went back to kissing Soul.

. . . . .

They sat, cuddled together on the couch watching television, he stroked her hair softly, smiling down at her, he saw her chest go up slightly then down, he couldn't believe that after all this time, they were actually together, he'd always dreamed of this, but never actually thought it would happen!

"Soul..." she murmured, half asleep, she readjusted her head on his lap, he chuckled to himself, then picked her up "Okay Maka, let's get you into bed" He whispered

"Soul..." She mumbled,

"Yes, Maka?"

"Will you...sleep with me?" she asked, his face turned bright red,

"Um...Maka, w-what-"

Her eyes flew open, "Not like that, you idiot!" she said, "I mean, will you sleep in the same bed as me...it gets lonely in there" his face softened,

"Of course I will, Maka, anything for you" he said, kissing her cheek,

"Good, I'm glad to see you've gotten the perverted thoughts out of your mind and come to your undoubtably scarce senses" she said, and closed her eyes, trying to get back to the world of dreams.


	5. Perhaps It Was Because Of Blair?

**Wow this has gone by really fast, 2nd to last chapter already! I'm planning on making a new multi chapter fanfic 'bout Maka x Kid Can't wait to get started, oh ya, and then there's another Maka x Kid coming out that me and g4stly are making, and I'm REALLY excited about that, we're switching on and off every chapter :D Hope to get those out as soon as possible! Oh ya, sorry this is getting so long, but I'd just like to say that I'm really sorry that I've never posted an author's note, because I didn't know that I had to write it before you published the story...so...ya heh...Now go on, read read, shoo shoo!**

"Soul!" She screamed, "For the last time, you have to get up now!" Maka screamed, she'd been trying to get him up since 6 in morning, she always had to try to get him up earlier because no matter what time she tried to wake him up, he was always tired,

"Ya ya, I know just gimme 5 more minutes" he muttered, _Okay, that's it_ she thought to herself as she got out her newly bought thesaurus, she had to get a new one because the old one had burst while trying to Maka-Chop Soul,

"I'm giving you one last chance to wake up, Soul, after that you're in Maka-Chop territory" She warned,

"Okay! I'm up, I'm ready, how about you, Maka!" He said as he sprang out of bed, Maka chuckled to herself, _Threatening with Maka-Chops always works_ she thought to herself,

"Alright, Soul, now that you're ready, let's eat some breakfast!" She said, already cheering up, she went over to Soul and gave him quick kiss on the cheek, he blushed a light pink, and shooed her out the door so he could get dressed.

. . . . .

Maka and Soul walked through the doors of the DWMA, hand in hand, all the weapons and meisters they passed stared at the new couple, Maka looked down, blushing, not used to all the attention. When they got into the classroom they took their usual seats next to each other, but this time they sat closer together, and they held hands, Maka was truly enjoying herself, until, of course, a certain feline had to ruin it,

"Hey, Soul" Blair purred as she walked into the classroom, the whole class, including Stein falling silent, "I came to give you guys your lunches, you seemed to be too _preoccupied _this morning to make it" Blair said, Maka turned a cherry red,

"Yes, thank you, Blair" She said, quickly taking the paper bags labled 'Bookworm's Lunch' and 'The Hottey Boy's Lunch', Maka took out her thick romance novel and slammed it on the small cat's head, "I do believe you were just about to leave" She said, pointing the the door,

"Ow..." Blair whined as she crawled out the door, Maka hurried back to her seat, shoving Soul his lunch,

"Oh, how nice of her!" He exclaimed, Maka took her romance novel and slammed it on his head, too,

"Yes, how _nice_" she muttered, _Stupid Blair, why does she have to ruin everything_ Maka thought, and got back to taking notes.

. . . . .

At lunch, Maka was quite curious to see what Blair had packed, but she shouldn't have been, of course, it was her "gourmet" famous charred fish,

"Oh joy" She said as she dragged herself to one of the picnic tables outside the school, Soul joined her and they sat in the shade, not eating, Maka repositioned herself so she was sitting on Soul's lap, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her tight,

"Maka...I...love you" He said, she jumped up and turned around so she was still sitting on Soul, but she was facing him, she wrapped her legs around him and ask,

"Do you really? It's really love!"

"U-um...ya...heh heh" Her face lit up and she kissed him, holding his face in her hands, when she pulled away she said,

"Well I love you too, Soul Eater!" He smiled at his meister who'd just then wrapped her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly.

. . . . .

They were sitting on the couch together, Maka laying on Soul, and Soul flipping through channels on the T.V.,

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Will you..." She blushed,

"What is it?" He asked,

"Will you kiss me?" She asked,

"You don't have to ask you, you know"

"I know, but I wanted YOU to do it" She said as she turned a whole new shade of pink, Soul leaned in to her and gave her a long, heart-warming kiss, Maka repositioned herself on Soul, so, just like earlier, she was sitting on him, and she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms were around his neck, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, and they continued like this until they heard a knock on the door,

"Maka, I have to get that" Soul said, breaking away from her,

"No!" She said, as she captured his lips again, kissing him lovingly. There was another knock,

"Maka" Soul said through the kiss, finally, the door opened. It was Kid. When Kid looked up he saw Maka and Soul kissing,

"Sorry to disturb you too, but I was wondering what the homework was" Kid said, not the least bit uncomfortable, Soul pulled away, and Maka started to kiss his jawline, and down to his neck,

"Sorry, Kid, um, the homework...Oh yes, it was to practice resonating with your partner...and... for Language Arts it was to talk to you parter in only french for 2 hours...umm...and...Maka? Was there anything else?" Maka broke away from him just to say

"You have to read the book on ancient weapons and how people used to use them" she said, then quickly got back to work on his lips, he pushed her away and shook his head, she pouted and just rested her head on his shoulder,

"Sorry about that, Kid, so, ya, that's all the homework"

"Thanks, Soul" Kid replied "Again, sorry to disturb you" he walked out the door and quietly shut it,

"Maka! You have to stop kissing me if there's company! That was so uncool!" He said,

"Well excuse me for being in love" She said, and went back to kissing him,

"Well I guess since I'm such a cool guy I can excuse you" He said, smirking, just then Kid burst back into the house,

"SOUL, THAT PAINTING IS 3 CENTIMETERS FROM BEING DIRECTLY ABOVE THE TELEVISION, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID" He shouted as he readjusted it and took out his measuring tape to double check it, "There" he said, much more calm this time "Now it's all good" And marched out the door, Soul sat perfectly still, his eyes wide, staring at the door

"Gah!" He shouted, "Again? That's the 3rd time that's happened" Maka giggled at Soul, and kissed him

"Come on, Soul, let's go to bed" She said, they both got under the covers and turned out the lights,

"Good night, Maka...I love you" She was already asleep.


	6. That Stupid Ice Cream Guy!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this kick ass series, even though I wish I did...AND IF I DID, IT WOULD BE A HECK OF A LOT LONGER!**

"Maka, I want to take you out somewhere" Soul suddenly said, as soon as the thought popped into his head,

"LIKE A DATE!" She practically screamed, and jumped out of her seat on the couch,

"Heh...ya...like a date" He said, and smirked at her,

"Okay! I'll get my prettiest dress on!" She squealed and ran into her room

"It's not that-" Soul started but was cut off by her door slamming, "...fancy..." he finished,

"I know that Soul! But I want to look good!" She yelled back, Soul sighed and went into his room to get changed into something a bit nicer.

Back in Maka's room, was was trying to decide what to wear, _Well...it's a really nice, warm day, so maybe I should wear something light... _She thought to herself

_What should I wear?_ Soul thought to himself, _I don't want to be too fancy...but then again, Maka will probably get mad if I just wear my usual clothes..._

. . . . .

Soul was sitting on the couch, waiting for Maka to finish getting ready. _Geez, what takes girls so long to get dressed?_ He thought as he scowled to himself, but just then, Maka came out, and the frown disappeared. She had on a light green sun dress with her hair in a loose bun, tied with red ribbon. Soul's mouth practically dropped to the floor when he saw her. He stood up walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately

"You look amazing, Maka" He said, staring into her eyes, she giggled, and blushed a light pink,

"You don't look too bad, yourself" She looked down at his outfit. He had chosen to wear a loose red T-shirt with blue jeans that were rolled up a few times at the ankles.

. . . . .

"So...where are you taking me?" Maka asked as they walked hand in hand down the sunny road that would lead them to a small cluster of cafés and restaurants, he smirked secretively and kept walking,

"Soul!' She complained and hit him playfully on the back,

"Not telling you!" He sang out, she growled and looked away but didn't press him further, what he didn't know was that when she looked away she smiled to herself, she loved surprises!

They soon arrived at an ice cream stand and Soul asked her what she wanted, with without skipping a beat, she replied,

"Mint chocolate chip, please" She smiled at the teen who was working at the stand,

"Comin' right up Ma'am!" He said, and winked at her and blew her a flirtatious kiss, Soul flushed red and started shouting at the man,

"Who are you to blow my girlfriend a kiss? Huh!" The teen looked up at Soul and started stuttering nonsense,

"I...u-uh...well...er, I..."

"Huh? Tell me!"

"I'm very sorry, Sir, I thought you two were siblings!" he said and looked away, both Maka and Soul stared at him with wide eyes

"U-um...Soul...what would you like?" Maka whispered, there was silence for a few moments, then he replied,

"I've lost my appetite" He spat. The ice cream man opened the the glass door to the ice creams and scooped out 3 scoops into a cone, then handed it to Maka, saying

"You can have it for free"

"Pft, it'd better be free" Soul muttered, Maka elbowed him in the ribs and managed to give the guy a weak smile, then walked away, and weaved her fingers through Soul's.

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench, Maka rested her head on Souls shoulder, he kissed her head and whispered

"I love you" and dipped the tip of his finger in her ice cream and brought it to his lips, "Mm, I never liked this kind, but this sure is good!" He said, sounding impressed, Maka looked up to see Soul smiling at her and she reached her lips to his, he noted that she tasted sweetly of mint and chocolate, he rested one of his hands gently on her hair, her hands tugged on his shirt, bringing him closer to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, but found her slowly pulling away,

"I love you too, Soul Eater, and I always will" She whispered, her voice dripping with love and compassion, as she pulled him back to her, and they sat there, kissing until her ice cream melted, and the sun dipped under the horizon.

The End

**A/N: FINISHED! A warm thanks to everyone who has read my story and enjoyed it! It's been a joy to write it, even if the last chapter did take a while, and I'm SO sorry for that, I really have no valid excuse...well, the good thing is that it's done and that everyone can enjoy a completed story without waiting for homework-filled, school-drenched me to update! Well...this is the end, *sniff sniff* Byebye!**


End file.
